las aventuras de Himuro Tatsuya
by violetfiction
Summary: historias locas, de como Himuro pasa a ser un simple emo a ser Himuro espermatozoides locos Tatsuya. si, es algo rara la decripcion D:
1. origen

**Holaaa, esta es una historia random que se me ocurrió ayer en la noche y hoy decidí escribirla XD**

 **yo soy la que narro la historia, solo lo dejo en claro porque quizas mas adelante intervenga dentro de la historia, es humor aunq no estoy segura XD**

 **va a tener yaoi y hetero mas adelante.**

* * *

Esta es la historia de un chico llamado Himuro Tatsuya, un japonés el cual sus padres vivían con el sueño americano y decidieron mudarse a Estados Unidos para poder cumplir sus sueños. Pero no nos desviemos con detalles de su familia, Tatsuya se adaptó rápido a su nuevo entorno e hizo muchos amigos. Uno de sus amigos era Kagami Taiga, otro japonés que fue a vivir con su familia allí. Con el tiempo ellos dos se volvieron más que amigos… MEJORES AMIGOS, ya que Kagami al ser un pan de Dios no se daba cuenta de las insinuaciones de Tatsuya. No paso poco hasta que el chico de cabello negro se rindiera y aceptara que no iba a pasar nada entre ellos.

Tatsuya a pesar de ser popular y tener muchos amigos, no conseguía novia; no era que no lo había intentado ni que solo se dedicara a tratar de salir de la friendzone con Taiga, lo cual era un caso perdido. Lo que en verdad sucedía era que todas las chicas lo rechazaban cuando les pedía salir o, mejor dicho, ser novios. No entendía el porqué, él se sentía muy confiado de su apariencia, era acaso que alguien estaba hablando mal de el a sus espaldas? O había ido muy rápido para pedir una cita?

-DEBERIAS DEJAR DE PENSAR HUEVADAS Y DEDICARTE A ESTUDIAR! – le gritaba su madre cada vez que decidía platicar con ella sobre el tema. Lo cual era muy cierto, tenía 13 años en ese tiempo y solo pensaba en el amor; pero como toda trama de anime, no importa si el protagonista ni siquiera asiste a clases igual va a pasar de año. Por cosas como esa no le hacía caso a su madre.

El solía jugar al básquet callejero con sus amigos de la secundaria o con Taiga y Alex, su entrenadora de grandes delanteras, en ese tiempo al ser mejor que Kagami no se preocupaba mucho por pulir sus habilidades; lo que le pesaría en el futuro aunque él no lo sabe. Un dia, saliendo del colegio se fue junto con Taiga a su casa para sacar un balón de básquet e ir a jugar con los del barrio o como se llamaban entre ellos: bruhs.

-Tatsuya apúrate, ya saque el balón – dijo Kagami quien buscaba a su amigo que se había metido a su cuarto. No le importaba que entre sin permiso, de todas formas cuando iba a la casa de Tatsuya se comía toda la comida que tenía guardada en el refrigerador.

Ya había pasado un buen rato desde que lo llamo y su amigo no salía de la habitación de Taiga.

-Tatsuya! Ya vámonos – no respondía nadie – que pesado… voy a tener que subir por el – se dijo para sí mismo. Subió las escaleras hasta la habitación y abrió la puerta encontrando a Tatsuya mirando por la ventana muy atento. – hey! Que tanto miras se nos va a hacer tarde!.

-Shhh, encontré algo interesante que esta pasando al costado de tu casa – le respondió al fin el de cabello negro. Kagami decidió unirse y se puso a espiar por la ventana. – qué ves de interesante, solo son unos vecinos nuevos que se están instalando en su casa – replico el pelirrojo con cara de aburrimiento.

-Me refiero a esa chica, parece que es la hija de esa pareja, she's way too sexy – le dijo a Taiga.

El pelirrojo se fijó bien y se percató de la chica que estaba cerca a la pareja – Himuro Tatsuya! Eso es delito! – exclamo Kagami.

-What!? De que hablas!? – lo miro confundido, luego se dio cuenta que Taiga había visto a la niña que estaba apegada a su mamá.

Lo miro con su típica póker face y le respondió – Me refiero a la chica que esta por el garaje, aunque la niñita tampoco está nada mal – le replico en broma al pelirrojo.

-La próxima vez que digas algo pedófilo llamo a la policía – el pelinegro no hizo más que reírse, se notaba que Kagami era un poco lento con las bromas.

\- hahaha, estaba bromeando Taiga – kagami de todas formas seguía serio, el solo quería ir a jugar básquet.

-Ya podemos irnos? Quiero jugar básquet con los demás – dijo Taiga que ya se había aburrido de estar viendo a los vecinos.

-Esta bien – le respondió Tatsuya saliendo de la habitación del pelirrojo y deteniéndose en el pasillo – pero regresando pasamos por su casa – Taiga acepto con tal que el pelinegro vaya a jugar y se calle de una vez.

Cuando llegaron a la cancha se encontraron que todos los demás ya estaban ahí y seguro habían esperado un buen rato, ya que parecían molestos por la tardanza.

-Tanto se tardaron en alistarse?! Que estaban haciendo?! – dijo uno de ellos enojado

-Sorry, my fault – dijo Tatsuya disculpándose – ahora si, empecemos a jugar – volvió a hablar mientras avanzaba hacia una de las canastas de la cancha de básquet.

Y así los chicos jugaron toda la tarde, la mayoría jugaba muy bien, anotaron muchos puntos unos contra otros. Tatsuya era uno de los mejores en la cancha en ese momento, por eso Kagami lo admiraba, a pesar de que solo se preocupaba por conseguir una novia. En cambio en la cabeza de Taiga solo había comida y básquet.

Con el cielo ya oscurecido, vieron que ya era momento de regresar a casa, mas bien a la casa de Kagami, porque Himuro no se iba a mover de allí hasta conseguir almenos el número de la chica que lo estaba cautivando. Y para la suerte del pelinegro, la encontró a la chica que estaba afuera de su casa recogiendo algunas cajas que estaban en la entrada por lo de la mudanza.

-Emm hola – la chica se sorprendió al ver que alguien le estaba hablando.

-hi… - le respondió la chica con una sonrisa tímida. Viéndola de cerca era más hermosa de lo que pensaba. Tenía la tez blanca, cabello castaño claro ondulado y ojos color caramelo.

-Cómo te llamas, si es que no te importa decirlo

-Emma… me llamo Emma – dijo con la voz baja. Parecía una chica muy adorable.

-Yo me llamo Tatsuya – dijo y jalo el pelirrojo que trataba de irse – y él es Taiga, tu actual vecino, yo soy su amigo aunque me vas a ver muy seguido por aquí.

La chica sonrió ante lo que dijo el pelinegro y le agarro de la mano – Entonces Tatsuya… quieres ir conmigo al parque mañana, puedes llevar a tu amigo no me molesta.

-Seria genial, pero tienes celular para comunicarnos? – estaba a punto de conseguir lo que quería de manera muy rápida, jamás espero que la chica lo invitara a salir.

-claro, ahorita te lo anoto, déjame ir por un lápiz y un papel – se metió a su casa y después de unos minutos salió con paso apurado – toma – le dio un papel doblado el cual lo puso en su bolsillo del pantalón – bueno, ya me tengo que ir a cenar, están que me llaman, mañana nos vemos – se despidió con una sonrisa.

-Ok , nos vemos mañana – vio como cerraba la puerta y se formó una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro – Taiga no puedo creer que haya sido tan sencillo

-mm? Qué lograste? – dijo el pelirrojo que no estaba prestando mucha atención.

-que no viste? Mañana voy a salir con ella – le respondió un poco irritado, pensaba que almenos estaba atento a la conversación – estabas aunque sea escuchando algo?

-Es que habían dos gatos peleándose en la casa del frente y me entretuve, no entiendo porque los gatos se tienen que hacer daño – dijo Kagami con un aura angelical.

-Te disculpo solo porque eres lindo – dijo quitándole el balón y corriendo hasta la casa del pelirrojo, Taiga lo persiguió y empezaron a jugar un pequeño 1 on 1 en la acera cerca a su casa.

Después de un rato entraron a la casa del tigre, la señora Kagami insistió en que Tatsuya se quedara a cenar. Después de comer los dos chicos subieron a la habitación de Taiga.

-Me puedo quedar hasta mañana en tu casa? – pregunto el pelinegro a Taiga.

-Claro, pero porque?

-Tengo pereza de salir ahora y estoy cerca para salir mañana con Emma

-Ok, pero almenos avisa a tus padres

-Pero ellos ya saben que si no estoy en mi casa, estoy en la tuya, no hay problema – hizo una pausa mientras se recostaba en la cama del pelirrojo – Además tú también vas a ir mañana así que debo asegurarme de que enserio te aparezcas

-Ehh? Porque tengo que ir?! – reclamo el tigre caminando hasta donde estaba Tatsuya

-Porque dijo que podías ir, además seguro se sentiría incomoda si solo estamos ella y yo

-Pero igual no quiero ir, yo quería practicar básquet mañana

-Si vas, prometo que te compro las hamburguesas que quieras – el chantaje con comida era el arma secreta de Tatsuya para convencer al chico

\- Esta bien, voy a ir – respondio mientras se acostó al lado del pelinegro

-Hasta mañana – dijo Himuro mientras se levantaba para sacar el sleepover y lo acomodaba a un lado de la cama – voy a apagar la luz

-Buenas noches – le respondio el pelirrojo

A la mañana siguiente, Tatsuya se levantó temprano para llamar a Emma y acordar la hora del encuentro; se quedaron charlando por un buen rato y decidieron cambiar el lugar a una feria que estaba unas calles más allá, se encontrarían a las 2 de la tarde en la entrada del lugar. No era común ver al emo de Himuro sonriendo, al parecer de verdad fue amor a primera vista, y después de hablar un poco con ella por teléfono se dio cuenta que tenían muchas cosas en común.

Eran las 10 de la mañana, se fue al baño a lavarse la cara y noto que su flequillo ya estaba muy crecido – me lo voy a cortar mañana – y ese mañana hasta ahora no llega. Volvió a la habitación de Taiga y lo despertó, no era común de él quedarse dormido hasta tarde especialmente los fines de semana que era cuando salía a correr en las mañanas.

-Vamos a salir a las 2 – le comento al pelirrojo

-…ok. – se notaba que Taiga no quería ir

-Por cierto, tu mamá te dejo el desayuno en la mesa, salió con tu papá

-Gracias – dijo mientras bajaba corriendo a desayunar

Se pasaron el resto de la mañana en el patio trasero de su casa jugando básquet hasta que el reloj marco la 1:30, casi se olvida que tenía que salir. Se alisto lo más rápido que pudo tomando ropa prestada de kagami e hizo que éste se apurara en alistarse. Por la ventana vio que la chica ya se estaba dirigiendo al punto de encuentro, pero decidió darle el alcance mientras caminaba. Emma noto la presencia de los dos y se detuvo para caminar los tres juntos. La conversación estaba más que todo entra Tatsuya y Emma, Kagami solo quería ver la hora de escaparse y regresar a su casa. Hicieron paradas en el camino y se quedaron un rato en un café para seguir hablando. Taiga no podía entender cuando su hermano se volvió tan hablador, y supuso que de verdad le gustaba la chica, así que el también haría su esfuerzo y no interrumpiría a Tatsuya con sus quejas de que se quiere ir.

Se hizo más tarde de lo que pensaban cuando al fin llegaron a la feria, ya habían prendido algunas luces y había más gente en los juegos y en los puestos de comida. Estuvieron un rato deambulando y jugando algún que otro juego. Hasta que Taiga vio el momento perfecto de zafarse de ese lugar parecía que estaban muy concentrados el uno con el otro. Estaba feliz por su mejor amigo al parecer al fin iba a tener una relación amorosa que tanto deseaba. Quizás la chica lo obligue a cambiar de peinado, no le caería mal.

Tatsuya estaba disfrutando su salida no podía estar mas feliz. De pronto el celular de Emma sonó y se fue un poco lejos para contestar, fue una llamada rápida y parecía estar mas feliz.

-Vamos a la entrada Tatsuya - le dijo la chica al pelinegro y le agarro la mano para llevarlo hasta allá – Por cierto… a dónde se fue Taiga?

-Debe estar jugando en alguno de los puestos, está bien si lo dejamos – le respondió a Emma

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la entrada, Tatsuya pensó que seguro era su familia diciéndole que ya regrese. Cuando llegaron se quedaron esperando, Emma parecía buscar a alguien, y Tatsuya parecía armarse de valor para pedirle una cita, sabía que siempre que lo iba a decir las cosas nunca resultaban a su favor. Pero estaba decidido, no había forma que le dijera que no.

-…Emma… - la llamo el pelinegro

-Que pasa Tatsuya? – le dijo con una sonrisa

-Me preguntaba si querias… - no llego a terminar la frase cuando vio que alguien se acercaba a ellos.

-Emma! – le dijo ese chico de cabello rubio – Te estuve buscando – miro a Tatsuya muy serio – Quien es este?

-Jhon! Yo también te estuve buscando cariño – le dijo Emma con una mirada muy tierna – Él es Tatsuya

-eh? – Tatsuya parecía confundido, se preguntaba porque le dijo cariño a ese chico, no quería pensar que Emma tenia a alguien ya en su vida

-Tatsuya, el es Jhon, mi novio – la chica aclaro sus dudas, no quería pensar que era cierto, pero ahí lo tenía en frente de él

-Pero que hacias con el de todas formas? – hablo Jhon hacia su novia. El pelinegro simplemente quería irse de ahí, se sentía decepcionado.

-Eh? Pero que tiene de malo, de todas formas Tatsuya es gay, no es cierto? – dijo la chica esperando respuesta del chico – m? Tatsuya? – ya no estaba con ellos - a donde se habrá ido, bueno vamos jhon? Mañana lo vere de todas formas

Salió corriendo apenas los vio distraídos, se sentía decepcionado, no podía creer que la chica ni siquiera lo había tomado enserio, y de donde había sacado la idea de que era gay, era por eso que dijo que estaba bien llevar a Taiga?, pensaba que ellos eran una pareja?, se sentía a llorar, era demasiado vergonzoso lo que la había sucedido. Siguió corriendo hasta encontrar un lugar en la feria en el que había pocas personas, busco un lugar donde sentarse y se quedó en silencio por varios minutos.

Sintió que estaba siendo observado, volteó y vio que había un vagabundo por las bancas donde el se encontraba y se acercaba a él, lo que hizo que Tatsuya se levantara y retrocediera un poco.

-Estas en el lugar donde me echo, sal de ahí! – le dijo el vagabundo que se veía agresivo

-Disculpe… ahora me voy – le respondio con la voz un poco apagada

-HAHA, que pasa con esa cara, te ves mas lamentable que yo – se burlo el vagabundo llendo hacia los asientos donde hasta hace un rato estaba el pelinegro

-ha, nada interesante supongo, simplemente tengo mala suerte en el amor – se sentía estúpido respondiéndole a un vagabundo, pero estaba deprimido como para importarle – siempre me rechazan, a veces quisiera ser irresistible a todo el mundo y asi conseguir a quien se me antoje

-HAHAHA, si que tienes una mente creativa, no esquives el colegio si quieres llegar a ser alguien HAHAHAHA – el vagabundo siguió riendo y Tatsuya simplemente decidio irse a su casa, mañana se contactaría con Taiga.

-supongo que tu deseo se hará realidad – dijo casi inaudible

-dijo algo? – le respondio Himuro, no había llegado a escuchar bien lo que dijo el vagabundo

-solo locuras de un vagabundo ebrio HAHAHHA – Tatsuya se fue ya que empezaban a llegar mas personas y en ese momento solo quería estar en su casa.

Jamas pensó que de ahí en adelante cambiaria su vida por completo, pero no fue hasta la semana siguiente que lo supo.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **si quieren dejen sus reviews, estoy haciendo la historia porq a mi me parece entretenida**


	2. antesala

**Holii, aquí la continuación de esta rareza de fic (?**

 **Lean si gustan...**

* * *

Después de salir de la feria, no le importo que había dejado sus cosas en la casa de Taiga y se fue de frente a su propia casa, mañana las recogería. Al llegar noto que solo estaba su papá, lo saludó y se fue directo a su habitación. Toda su alegría se había drenado, volvía a ser el pinche emo de siempre; echo a la verga lo de cortarse el flequillo, si su vida amorosa no tenía esperanzas, su cabello tampoco. Estaba analizando si de verdad ir a recoger sus cosas mañana, que pasaba si se encontraba con Emma, no estaba preparado para verla con su único ojo descubierto.

Estuvo despierto hasta las 3 de la mañana, no le daba sueño, se quedaba pensando en todo lo que había sucedido ayer. Lo único que agradeció es que Kagami no estuviera ahí en el momento que se enteró que ella tenía novio, se hubiera sentido más humillado.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó cerca de las 12 del día, esas eran las consecuencias de amanecerse pensando en huevadas como decía su mama. Fue a la cocina para buscar algo de comer y se encontró solamente con su mama furiosa, porque se supone que tenían que ir a la iglesia temprano. Si, a pesar de la poca moral de Tatsuya, eran una familia que asistía a todos los eventos de la iglesia, aunque él solo iba para buscar chicas y hacer amistades, que muchas veces no eran las que impulsaban al bien. De ahí aprendía más lisuras y palabras vulgares que del colegio, pero como no quería malograr la inocencia de su amigo Taiga, no las solía hablar en su presencia.

Esperó a que el reloj marcara las 2:30 para llamar a Taiga, ya que sabía q si llamaba más temprano probablemente este almorzando. Timbró el celular del pelirrojo hasta que contestó.

-Taiga, al fin contestas

-Bruh, que tal te fue ayer! Ya son novios? – pregunto su amigo emocionado, Tatsuya no quería hablar de eso ahora.

-Oye, puedes traer mis cosas que deje en tu casa ayer? Y de paso vamos a la cancha a jugar básquet – dijo cambiando el rumbo de la conversación.

-Sí, claro. Pero todavía no me has dicho que pasó ayer, se besaron? – parece que el pelinegro no pudo cambiar el tema.

-hmm, después te cuento bruh – almenos prefería contárselo en persona que deprimirse por teléfono – entonces vienes a mi casa

-Llego en 20 bruh – dijo Kagami cortando la llamada

Sabía que el tigre se demoraría menos si había básquet de por medio, asi que se fue a su habitación a ponerse sus zapatillas y unas bermudas para sentirse más cómodo jugando. Como adivinó, Kagami se apareció 10 minutos después de la llamada.

-Hola bruh - lo saludo Tatsuya abriéndole la puerta para que entrara

-que paso bruh? – dijo el pelirrojo al ver a su amigo

-A que te refieres? – lo miro con curiosidad

-Te ves tan… emo – le respondió Taiga, y era cierto, sin darse cuenta se había puesto bermudas negras, camiseta negra y zapatillas grises con negro. – no es por ofender Tatsuya, pero ya no está de moda vestirse así desde hace tiempo – Kagami no era quien para hablar de modas, pero alguien aparte de la narradora tenía que decírselo.

-No es que me importe mucho – le contesto, no estaba de humor como para molestarse en vestirse bien.

-Entonces vamos yendo a jugar – dijo Taiga con una sonrisa resplandeciente, almenos él le alegraba un poco el día a Tatsuya.

Se notaba que no era su día, cuando llegaron a la cancha, ésta ya estaba reservada todo el día por unos chicos mayores que ellos, Tatsuya se encabronó y les iba a buscar pelea, pero Taiga no quería que se metieran en problemas así que lo detuvo. Después, decidieron ir a comer algo a McDonalds y cuando ya iban a pagar el pelinegro se dio cuenta de que no tenía su billetera, al parecer se le había caído por algún lado. Por último y lo peor de todo, se encontraron con Emma de camino a la casa de Tatsuya.

-Tatsuya hola – saludó la chica con una sonrisa – te fuiste temprano de la feria

-… - no le contesto nada, iba a pasar de largo cuando a cierto pelirrojo se le ocurrió hablar

-Hola, emm… como te llamabas? – pregunto Taiga después de saludarla

-Emma, no llegamos a hablar mucho cuando salimos ayer – le respondió la chica

-Si, lo sé ; es que no quería interrumpir su conversación – dijo Taiga, el pelinegro recién se acordó que no le había contado todavía al pelirrojo lo que había sucedido

-Bueno, ya nos tenemos que ir. Vamos Taiga – reaccionó Tatsuya para evitar que sigan hablando, prefería explicárselo él a que se entere como había sido humillado por parte de la chica

-Pero que dices? , acaso no están saliendo? Sé un poco más considerado con tu novia bruh – lo dijo! Sabía que en ese momento se desataría toda la historia de la peor forma

-haha te equivocas Taiga – interrumpió Emma – yo ya tengo novio, se llama Jhon, eso te pasa por desaparecerte antes de presentártelo

-Eh? Pensaba que ustedes habían empezado a salir después de lo de la feria – el tigre miró a Tatsuya buscando respuestas

-No, como crees no le quitaría el novio a mi vecino – respondió la chica

-No somos novios, el es mi mejor amigo y siempre lo será – BUM! Golpe por los dos lados para Tatsuya, estaba en la frienzone con su primer crush y su actual amor tenía novio, simplemente ese día se había tornado en uno horrible, a parte de el de ayer.

-…Me voy… - dijo Tatsuya y empezó a caminar a paso acelerado

-Oii, espérame – exclamo Taiga – bye Emma – se despidió y trato de alcanzar a su brother

-Por qué no me contaste lo que había pasado ayer? – le preguntó el pelirrojo cuando al fin lo alcanzó

-Te lo iba a contar… otro día… no pensé que nos fuéramos a encontrar con ella – estaba molesto y triste a la vez

-Enserio lo siento bruh, y al parecer solamente empeoré las cosas – lo consoló haciendo una pausa para abrazarle – quizás ella no era la chica para ti, pero sé que pronto vas a encontrar a alguien que te corresponda

-Gracias Taiga – se aferró al abrazo de su amigo, no iba a llorar por algo así, sabía que habían peores cosas que ser rechazado, pero igual estaba deprimido.

Siguieron caminando y Taiga trataba de subirle el ánimo al pelinegro, Tatsuya decidió que acompañaría al pelirrojo a su casa y de ahí se iría. Tomaron la ruta más larga mientras conversaban y se pasaban el balón que habían llevado para jugar y no pudieron. Todavía era un poco temprano así que se desviaron un poco y fueron al gimnasio donde Alex se ponía a practicar.

Al llegar, preguntaron por su entrenadora la cual estaba alistándose para empezar jugar, se unieron a un grupo de chicos que estaban practicando canastas hasta que Alex los llamo para jugar un pequeño partido con todos los que estaban practicando. Después de que vieran que el reloj marcaba las 8 de la noche pararon para al fin volver a sus casas.

Llegaron a la casa de Kagami y afortunadamente no se toparon con Emma otra vez.

-Bueno, te veo mañana en la escuela bruh – se despidió con una sonrisa radiante

No supo si fue por lo que había pasado o se estaba enamorando nuevamente de él. Lo único que sabe es que sus labios llegaron a juntarse en un beso, que rápidamente fue cortado cuando Tatsuya entro en razón.

-L-lo siento Taiga – se disculpó velozmente a pesar del tartamudeo – fue un error disculpa

El tigre por su parte se quedó estupefacto, qué había sido eso?, corrió hasta la puerta de su casa, sin siquiera voltear a ver a su amigo y la cerró.

-T-taiga! – al parecer su impulso malogro su amistad, se sentía un idiota por hacer eso. Era mejor si no insistía en ese momento, mañana aclararía que fue un error y se disculparía, para entonces el tigre ya estaría calmado también.

En su casa comió su cena en silencio, se notaba que era su peor día, su mama para colmo había cocinado y había quemado la comida. Comió lo que pudo y el resto lo dejó.

-Te pasa algo cariño? – le pregunto su mamá

-Aparte del dolor de estómago que me ha causado la comida, mi vida amorosa y mis amistades están pésimas hoy – le respondió

-Otra vez pensando en tonterías mijo, eres muy joven como para sufrir de algo – lo dijo con una sonrisa que parecía de enojo en vez de alegría – y no vuelvas a insinuar que mi comida es mala – siguió mandándole una mirada fulminante.

-Si mamá… – y se fue a su cuarto a dormir, tenía suerte de que era el protagonista, porque si no hubiera tenido que hacer tarea en vez de flojear todo el fin de semana. Se metió a su cama y se quedó dormido hasta el día siguiente.

Ya en la mañana, se alisto para salir a esperar el bus, tenía que arreglar lo de ayer con Taiga, y si era posible expresarle lo que había sentido por él hace unos años.

En el colegio, entró a su salón y espero a que ingresara el pelirrojo, ya que ese año compartían la mayoría de las materias y horarios, cuando lo vio entrar le iba a hablar, pero el otro se escabulló y se metió en un grupo de personas que estaban en círculo hablando. A la hora del break, lo estuvo persiguiendo por toda la escuela, pero no logro alcanzarlo. Al llegar a las aulas, al fin pudo acercarse a hablar, pero el otro lo ignoraba completamente.

Los siguientes días fueron iguales, lo ignoro por completo y cuando estaba hablando con sus otros amigos y Himuro se acercaba, Kagami se iba. Los demás ya lo habían notado, pero esperaban que tarde o temprano lo arreglen, ya que eran mejores amigos. Esos días Taiga se iba solo a su casa y no iba a jugar básquet con los demás a la cancha publica, enserio se había enojado por lo del beso, jamás pensó que fuera a afectar tanto.

Ese fin de semana se la paso alone, les habían dejado muchas tareas a sus amigos y como no eran protagonistas, ellos si tenían que hacerlas si querían pasar de año. Por primera vez, Tatsuya decidió hacer su tarea, ya que no tenía nada que hacer. Casi le explota el cerebro al ver que no podía resolver casi nada. Estaba pensando seriamente en convertirse en emo como profesión, iba a empezar a cortarse las venas y escribir frases deprimentes en su face.

-Mamá! Me pasas el bisturí?

-Para qué?

-Decidí volverme emo, necesito cortarme

-A bueno – se lo entrego – yo hubiera preferido que se vuelva sacerdote, pero gustos son gustos

-Gracias por preocuparte mamá – le dijo de forma sarcástica y se metió a su cuarto.

Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando sonó su celular, quién podría llamar a las 12 de la noche del domingo? Estaban interrumpiendo su depresión

-Aló, quien habla – pregunto Tatsuya, que no se fijó en el nombre del contacto

-Tatsuya, soy yo Taiga – escucho por la línea telefónica, porque le estaba hablando? Pensaba que le estaba haciendo la ley del hielo

-Q-que paso? Ya vas a dejar que te explique? – le dijo el pelinegro, aunque por dentro estaba muy feliz que le hable

-…Quiero hablar contigo mañana, en el break… - le dijo de manera pausada

-Está bien, nos vemos detrás de la cafetería – acordó antes de colgar, parecía que las cosas se iban a arreglar. Hecho a la verga su fase emo y se fue a dormir más tranquilo, mañana se resolvía todo.

En la escuela, Tatsuya no podía esperar a que ya fuera el break, cuando por fin llegó la hora, vio a Taiga que le hacía señas para que lo siguiera, iba con pasos rápidos hasta que llegaron atrás de la cafetería donde no había nadie por el momento.

-Taiga… déjame explicarte lo que sucedió – empezó a hablar el pelinegro – yo enserio lo sien… –

No pudo terminar su frase cuando sintió que el pelirrojo se le acercaba para darle un beso, Tatsuya se quedó sin palabras.

-Tatsuya… - dijo sonrojándose – tú me gustas – termino diciendo Taiga.

* * *

 **To be continued :p**

 **En el proximo cap ya empieza lo bueno 7u7**


	3. confesiones

**Hola! acá el otro capitulo :3**

* * *

-Tatsuya… - dijo sonrojándose – tú me gustas – termino diciendo Taiga.

El pelinegro se había quedado petrificado. ¿Qué significaba eso?! ¿No que estaba en la friendzone?!.

-Taiga… p-porque me estás diciendo esto tan de repente?! – le dijo retrocediendo unos pasos – pensaba que solo me veías como tu mejor amigo.

-Y-yo también pensé que no era más que amistad… - hizo una pausa - …pero esta semana me di cuenta que lo que sentía por ti iba más allá que sentimientos de hermandad…

-Taiga… - no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso, su mejor amigo le correspondía, aunque el ahora estuviera interesado todavía en Emma – …no sé qué decirte, déjame pensarlo.

-Está bien… – le respondió y decidió irse con la cara aun sonrojada.

Tatsuya tomo el camino contrario a donde estaba yendo el pelirrojo, todavía faltaba para que comience el segundo periodo, por lo que entro a la cafetería a comprar algo para comer. Vio como algunas personas se le quedaban viendo, ¿acaso tenía algo en la cara?, unas chicas estaban comentando algo sobre él. ¿Era posible que alguien haya visto a Taiga confesarse a parte de él?. Esto podría ser malo para la reputación del pelirrojo, fue lo único que pensó.

Ya terminado el break, ingresaron al salón y todavía sentía que lo observaban. Asi que opto por acercarse a uno de sus amigos para que le dijera que había pasado.

-Yo!, Michael sabes porque están que me miran algunas chicas? – le pregunto sin rodeos, si era por lo de la confesión protegería a su 'hermano' diciendo que fue solo una broma.

-N-n-no se d-de que hablas – a su amigo se le subieron los colores al rostro – bye – le dijo mientras se iba a otro lado con paso apurado.

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?!. Ya que Michael no quería cooperar fue por la ayuda de una de sus compañeras de salón que siempre era muy cooperadora cuando se trataba de chismes.

-P-pues… no estoy segura… pero te puedo decir si me invitas a una…cita – le respondió la chica cuando le pregunto, ¿acaso ella siempre había estado enamorada de él? Pensaba que a ella le gustaba un chico con el que compartía clase de química.

-Lo siento, buscare información de otro lado – ya estaba muy confundido por lo de Taiga como para aceptar ir en una cita en ese momento.

Iba a preguntar a alguien más, pero todo el mundo lo estaba esquivando, ¿enserio que pasaba? , ya se estaba hartando de la actitud de todos ese día. Y pensar que en la mañana todo estaba como siempre. No le dio tiempo de acercarse a nadie más cuando llego la profesora de Literatura, una señorita de más o menos 27 años. Los hizo sentar a todos y empezó a escribir unas oraciones en la pizarra para que los alumnos sacaran la estructura que tenía. Para Tatsuya todo estaba demasiado extraño, empezó a hacer los ejercicios y veía que la profesora se le acercaba a cada rato a ver cómo le iba o eso pensaba.

La clase de literatura del lunes duraba hasta la hora del almuerzo. Cuando al fin termino, la profesora lo llamo para que se quedara un momento antes de salir a almorzar.

-Himuro Tatsuya quédate un momento – le ordeno la profesora al ver que estaba a punto de salir. El hizo tal como ordeno y no salió del salón.

Una vez que estaban solos la maestra cerró la puerta y se acercó al pelinegro, quizás demasiado. Tatsuya tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto. ¿Qué rayos con la profesora?! Era una distancia peligrosa, estaba bien que este buena pero eso era ilegal!.

( hphotos-xaf1/t51.2885-15/s320x320/e15/11280328_1649050718641648_1368014639_ )

-Sabes Tatsuya, normalmente no combinaría mi vida privada con mi trabajo – dejo de hablar mientras lo tomaba del mentón – pero creo que puedo hacer una excepción esta vez – el pelinegro se alteró al ver que la profesora un poco más y se le estaba regalando, se alarmo más al ver que lo quería besar y no en forma de saludo.

-¿T-teacher, Que cree que hace?! – Exclamo casi gritando, y zafándose de cómo lo tenía – me voy! – dijo mientras abría la puerta y salía corriendo. Cualquier chico hubiera dejado que esa profesora siguiera, pero el tenía que aclarar muchas cosas en su mente y no sabía por qué cada vez más problemas empezaban a surgir.

Cuando salió a la hora del almuerzo, otra vez notaba esas miradas encima de el, se fue con su grupo de amigos, donde se encontraba Taiga también, aunque cuando lo vio llegar, se fue para otro lado. Algunos de sus amigos lo saludaban normal y otros simplemente lo ignoraron. ¿Por qué pasaba esto?.

-Y? que te dijo la profesora? – pregunto uno de sus amigo que le hablaba normal.

-N-nada importante – dijo disimulando lo que había pasado – por cierto, quieren ir a jugar básquet después de la escuela?.

-Emm, lo siento bruh, tengo planes con mi novia hoy – le respondió uno disculpándose.

-Yo sí puedo! – le dijo Jean, otro de sus amigos, personaje secundario. Él también le hablaba normal así que supuso que le preguntaría más tarde porque todos estaban raros hoy.

A parte de él nadie más se animó, así que sería un one on one esa tarde. No podría decir si el pelirrojo iría, después de todo el todavía no había pensado en su respuesta. Fue su primer amor, pero actualmente seguía enamorado de Emma, había pasado muy poco tiempo como para que la supere tan rápido.

En el último periodo, todo seguía igual de extraño. Le perturbaba como lo veía el profesor de Ciencias. Solo esperara que no lo llamara después de que termine la clase.

.

-Himuro Tatsuya, puedes quedarte un momento? – sucedió lo que temía, hizo como si no lo escucho y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo. Se había salvado de esta.

-Tatsuya, quieres ir al árcade conmigo? – le pregunto una chica que era de otro salón.

-Lo siento, ya tengo planes hoy – le respondió y vio que Taiga lo había visto, y se fue con paso apurado. Obviamente Himuro la había malogrado de nuevo. Se despidió de la chica y de alguno de sus amigos, había quedado que en una hora se vería con Jean en la cancha publica de Básquet.

Llego a su casa rápido y vio que su mama estaba también ahí.

-Mijo porque tan apurado? – no llego ni a saludarla y subió a su habitación a cambiarse a una ropa más deportiva.

-Sorry mom, voy a salir a jugar básquet con un amigo – le hablo desde su cuarto, se estaba poniendo las zapatillas.

-Al menos me hubieras saludado, YO que te di la vida – le reclamo su mama – por mi insistencia es que no terminaste en un condón usado y ni siquiera un hola! , aish estos niños de hoy en día.

-Mama! Deja de arruinarme la infancia – le grito mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-Es tu culpa por no saludar – le dijo cuándo lo vio entrar a la sala. Su mama lo vio un poco extrañada a su hijo.

Tatsuya se dio cuenta y pregunto – pasa algo mama?.

-Parece que al fin pasaste la etapa de la fealdad en la adolescencia, te ves muy bien hoy mijo – lo felicito (? De alguna forma.

-Ósea me estás diciendo que antes estaba feo? – le reclamo a su madre.

-Jajaja solo es un decir mi pequeño engendro – le dijo mientras lo abrazaba. Su madre a veces era muy mala con él.

-Pero yo me veo como siempre – le respondió mientras se miraba a un espejo que estaba en la sala.

-Es como si algo estuviera distinto en ti mijo, pero no sabría decirte – le respondió, miro la hora y le dijo – no tenías que salir? Apúrate.

-Tienes razón – le contesto, se fue hacia la puerta – bye mom.

Llego un poco temprano a la cancha a pesar de que había salido tarde, parece que el estrés de plantar a su amigo lo hizo correr. Se sentó en unos bancos que había al costado y se puso a girar el balón en su dedo. Hasta que al fin llego su amigo.

-Jean, llegas un poco tarde – le dijo un poco enojado.

-Sorry, tuve que recoger a mi hermana de la primaria – dijo excusándose por su tardanza.

-Bueno quieres jugar a encestar o un one on one en toda la cancha? – le pregunto, ya que no jugaba con todos sus amigo igual que con Taiga.

-Solo encestar está bien – le respondió.

-Ok, por cierto quería preguntarte de algo de la escuela – le pregunto mientras se ponían en posición para empezar a encestar cada uno con un balón.

-Claro que paso? – le dijo al pelinegro.

-Veras… hoy sentía como que todos me miraban, hay algún rumor sobre mi o algo? – fue directo al grano.

-Emmm no sabría decirte, pero escuche que un chico de tu salón estaba interesado en ti, igual que unas cuantas chicas – le contesto lo que sabía.

¿Acaso con chico se refería a Taiga? ¿Los demás sabían de eso?. Tenía que protegerlo si le empezaban a molestar por sus preferencias.

-…sabes…me da un poco de celos – volvió a hablar Jean – pensar que hay más personas interesadas en ti…

-eh? – ¿su amigo también estaba enamorado de él o qué?! – a-a que te refieres Jean.

-Me gustas Tatsuya, no sé si tendrás interés en hombres también, pero si es así por favor piénsalo – le confeso sin dudarlo.

¿EH?! ¡¿Acaso era el día internacional de confesarle tus sentimientos a Tatsuya?! Era algo descabellado lo que estaba sucediendo. El pelinegro de impacto soltó el balón que tenía en sus manos.

-L-lo siento Jean, pero actualmente estoy en un dilema con otra cosa, pero gracias por los sentimientos, supongo – le respondió – Por cierto, desde cuando te gusto? – le pregunto por curiosidad.

-No estoy muy seguro desde cuándo, pero empecé a sentirme así más o menos desde hace una semana, pero hoy ya no pude aguantarlo y tenía que decirlo – contesto a su pregunta.

Estuvieron un rato más jugando como si nada hubiera pasado. Se quedaron jugando hasta más de las 6 y se fueron cada uno a su casa. Pero Himuro seguía pensando que algo en esas confesiones se veía muy raro. Hasta que al fin su cerebro de emo pudo trabajar y encontró algo en común. "TODAS OCURRIERON HOY" si, Tatsuya era el sucesor de Einstein.

Ya de noche después de cenar, a su cerebro trabajo un poco más, y se ilumino "Taiga había mencionado que sus sentimientos crecieron desde la semana pasada y Jean también dijo lo mismo, yo sabía que a la chismosa le gustaba el chico de química, pero de pronto le empecé a gustar. Esto solo puede significar algo... SOY LA PUTA HOSTIA" eso mismo pensó, su mama le había comentado que estaba diferente, quizás de verdad se hizo más guapo. Porque otro cambio relevante no notaba. "Y si estoy soñando despierto y nada de esto sucedió? Voy a comprobarlo" pensó y agarro su celular para timbrar el celular del pelirrojo.

-Alo? Tatsuya? – le respondió Kagami

-Hola Taiga – hablo – es enserio que te gusto?

-… - hubo un silencio en la línea – y-ya te lo dijo en la escuela, no me hagas repetirlo b-baka! – le grito y colgó el celular. El pelinegro podía imaginarse al pelirrojo sonrojado como lo estuvo hoy en la mañana.

-Soy lo máximo – se dijo para sí mismo – SOY LO MAXIMO! – grito más fuerte.

-CALLATE O VAS A SER LO MAXIMO PERO EN UN ORFANATO, ACASO SABES QUE HORA ES?! – le grito su mama desde su cuarto.

-Sorry mom, ya me duermo, no se enoje – le respondió mientras se reía en lo más bajo.

-MAS TE VALE – le grito.

Si todo era como pensaba, las personas lo veían porque era muy popular y ahora muchas chicas gustaban de él. Aunque todavía no tenia en claro que hacer con los sentimientos de Taiga, no quería jugar con él, porque era un preciado amigo, pero tenerlo a sus pies tampoco sonaba mal.

A la mañana siguiente, estaba muy animado por ir a la escuela, salió de su casa temprano y fue caminando con paso tranquilo. Podía apreciar como algunas personas se le quedaban viendo. Le gustaba esa sensación de grandeza "esto debió ser así desde siempre" pensó, él que siempre había querido ser popular. Cuando llego a la escuela, ya era casi la hora de entrar a clases y vio como el pelirrojo entraba al salón.

-Taiga, como estas? – le pregunto mientras le dio un pequeño beso que no pasó desapercibido por nadie.

-T-tatsuya q-que fue eso? – le pregunto mientras se sonrojaba.

-Acaso no es obvio? Desde hoy empezamos, márcalo en tu agenda – le dijo dándole una sonrisa con un leve sonrojo.

Obviamente todos los demás se sintieron celosos de inmediato, quizás cometía un error al empezar una relación con su mejor amigo, pero tenía que intentarlo al menos. Después de todo el soñaba con tener una relación con el pelirrojo hace tiempo ¿cambiaba en algo que recién la consiguiera ahora?. ¿No iba a alterar en algo lo de su ilusión con Emma?. Eran muchas preguntas pero sus aventuras recién empiezan.

* * *

 **To be continued XD**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, dejen review si es asi, si no, no importa :v**


End file.
